User blog:Imouto-tan/Yuri Ibaraki
Yuri Ibaraki is a second year student at Tokyo University and the current president of the Tea Ceremony Club and the vice-president of the Judo Club. She lives with two siblings, an eldest and middle sister, her mother and a political journalist father. She attends the magic secessions held by Chichiru Shibakami at her inn. Yuri Ibaraki is the third chosen wielder of the Demonbane. She moonlights as a pro-wrestler called Rumblebee and is also a member of the idol group Sweet Diva. Due to her embarrassment of her large breasts she wears unflattering clothing and a "breast-reduction" bra, which is really just a regular bra that's several sizes too small being sold by an unscrupulous Mei-li trying to make a quick buck. When Yuri transformed for the first time, the Demonbane was seen visibly producing tentacles which crawled all over her body , and the kimono she was wearing seemed to be slowly "dissolving" away as the tentacles progressed, as though coming to contact with strong acid, all while mystical smoke filled the scene. Once the equipping of the Demonbane armour finished, Yuri was panting in an ecstatic fashion while her "most important bits" being clad in a metallic insect-like dark-blue carapace which covers even less than some of the microkinis, complete with a pair of ridiculously high Combat Stilettos. She eventually becomes a frenemy with Shikaoru Rie for Motoko Yoshida's affection and is one of the few notable humans from Destiny City who has knowledge of the existence of the Demonbane and the Dark Realm. Background Yuri was born in Tokyo, Japan on October 14, 2176. She is biracial; her father is a Russian political journalist, is Caucasian while her mother, Akiko Ibaraki, was a Japanese love hotel owner. Yuri was born with an eye defect in both of her eyes. She had a sister named Saya who, died in a car crash when Yuri was only five years old on December 25, 2181. Saya's kidneys and heart was transplanted into a girl named Aeryn Walker. Saya's organs were preserved, which allowed for both of her corneas to be transplanted into Yuri at Tsundere Hospital in Destiny City by a military doctor named Beak Lae Won around 2183 when she was seven years old. Unknown to any of the doctors, Saya's cells were highly evolved and began changing Yuri and Aeryn's genetic structure. As separation of the same species occurs, the two strains underwent different evolutions. At the age of 13, Yuri Ibaraki is an average Japanese high-school girl that lives the shopping district of Tokyo with her two parents and her two older sisters. She has been experiencing recurring nightmares about the Demonbane calling out to her. This is due to the secret that her parents are apart of Japan's Magical Warfare Division and the house that they live in houses the Demonbane, sealed inside a magical high-tech container created by the Celestial known as Mei-li to contain it's raw power. Furthermore, her lineage keeps an unknown connection with the mystic artifact and the folklore of the Oni, hence explaining Yuri's strong attraction to the gauntlet, which is locally called "Demon's Hand". Ultimately on her fourteenth birthday, Yuri's life suffers a drastic change when she becomes the next bearer of the Demonbane, due to members of the Serpent Brotherhood attacking her school and unbeknownst to her the assassin Allikatt placed the Demonbane into her backpack inorder to force her to encounter it and use it to save her schoolmates. After that day she went missing from the face of the Earth without a trace for five months. One day the leader of the Foo Fighters, Shirō Dairenji, learned of her whereabouts on a transport battleship of the Serpent Brotherhood. Hans Bohgan is the captain of the transport battleship of the Serpent Brotherhood. His ship has received command to transport two female Jewels with compatibility with Demon weapons from Earth to the Scientific Research Colony, Titan. Hans and his crew were actually die-hard Comedian's Coffin extremists in secret as well. They have received secret instructions to brainwash the two young women and implant Akuma Worms inside of their bodies, during the passage from Earth to Titan. Luckliy Amelia Evans and her men was contacted by Shirō to save them from the transport battleship. When Amelia and her men stormed the battleship they were met with an unpleasant greeting as the brainwashing effectively made Yuri and Aeryn in feral monsters driven by (blood)lust. To save the lives of the civilian passengers aboard the transport battleship: Amelia, Major Emiri Misono, Second Lieutenant Faith Delluca, Chichiru Shibakami (who was also on the ship as a civilian), and Astraea Sears all teamed up to force them into the cargo hold where they opened the air lock and dropped them into space until the were pulled in by Second Mars' gravity. When the entered Second Mars atmosphere they crashed into the Research desert like two meteors, which killed hundreds of archaeologist and hostile native inhabitants, Aeryn was found with her Blood Sword around her inside of her wrist and Yuri's Demonbane was inside of her chest; both had complete amnesia, not knowing who they were or what had recently transpired. They were taken in by a man named Kevin Bacon and had their memories restored by his wife, Rias Amicus (who is one of Sherria's memory vessels), they lived with him until Aeryn's twentieth birthday. Both girls parted ways as Aeryn had become a popular opera singer and Yuri continued her schooling while on Second Mars. Yuri graduated on her fifteenth birthday and went to Aeryn's performance. On October 14th, 2191, Aeryn performed in the Intergalactic Space Colony at Bacon Hall. Yuri, who also has her twin sister's cells, attended Aeryn's performance to wait until after the show to tell her the good news. While performing, Aeryn's transplanted cells strongly respond to Yuri's, causing Aeryn's mutated cells to fully take over her and awaken as a Celestial Eater. Her cells communicates with the audience's and orders them to produce excessive levels of ATP, causing spontaneous human combustion to all except Yuri and an unnamed girl who she was helping find her parents. Yuri gives chase as Aeryn runs off killing hundreds of security officials such as members of the Foo Fighters, Celestial Incident Management and Destiny Security Agency. As it would happen the girl's parents were evacuated and were safely returned to earth along with a majority of the passengers that were aboard the ship. Worried that the girl would panic, she took her to her home to help her recover from this traumatic event and relax. She bathed with the girl, which made her feel "lucky", despite not being the age to understand such desires. Two months later on December 24th, Yuri visits Tsundere Hospital to obtain a special semen sample. Yuri witnesses a black mass of people from the local mall enter the city water supply. She visits Dr. Hans again, and discovers that Dr. Hans has engineered special sperm for Aeryn so that she can create the Ultimate Eve. This special sperm had the father's mDNA added, which is what the sperm of the last Ultimate Eve lacked and caused it's death in Korea. Hans then spontaneously combusts and dies. Yuri finds Aeryn in a secluded penthouse suite at the top of the Grand Destiny Hotel, where the black mass has surrounded her, forming an impermeable shield to protect her and the Ultimate Eve while the Ultimate eve gestates in her. After several hours of failed attempts to attack Aeryn, the Foo Fighters asks Yuri to attack her from a chopper, as she is the only one who can get close without combusting. The plan works, but Yuri has to personally finish the fight on top of the Grand Destiny hotel beside a now-wrecked Statue of Destiny. Aeryn has dropped the maternal appearance in favor of a violent and organic one; she produces a dress of black metallic flesh and she forms what looks like a giant gun-swords to replace her previous black arm. This Aeryn eventually succumbs, however, she mutates further, now into a slick, ungodly combination of something nearly angelic and something sickeningly Demonic creature with dark blue arms, golden wings, and a sort of frame around her legs. Yuri defeats this Eve too. After this final form is defeated, she dies, and is reduced into the black goop she is capable of controlling. Despite that Yuri killed Aeryn, Aeryn still succeeds where her "sister" in Korea failed; she gives birth to the Ultimate Eve. Unfortunately for Aeryn, Yuri manages to kill the Ultimate Eve by exploding a nuclear cruiser. One day, while cleaning some shelves in the basement of her uncle's house, she spills a chemical on herself and her breasts grow three times their already large size and her eyes become silver. She now lives a peaceful life as a student of Criminology and Biology at Kobayashi University. Recently she was kidnapped and experimented on by the Dairenji Syndicate with the Oni-Virus and turned into a being known as Onihime, then she escaped from the facility and dashed all the way across a good portion of The Pacific and promptly thrashed almost the entire Foo Fighter carrier fleet under Shiro Dairenji control, which mission is to wipe out the home village of the Celestial known as Gremory. She was cured of the Oni Virus by Chichiru with an arcane magic item used in sealing rituals. Appearance Being of Asian and Caucasian descent, Yuri displays features from both her Japanese mother and her Russo-American father. This gives her a unique appearance as she has many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing blue eyes (turned silver from an accident in the chemistry lab at the University) and long, milk-chocolate brown hair, which she normally ties into a long ponytail. She has very fair skin and a small mole on her right breast. She is average height and curvy in figure, but do not be fooled by her large breasts; she is fairly agile, and while she's not exactly strong enough to lift tanks, she is by no means weak and unathletic. She is stronger and more athletic than her appearance let's on, both physically and mentally, as she tends to out-perform her fellow classmates. It is theorized that Yuri's body matured because her mutated cells awakened and were altered by the chemicals that she spilled on herself in the chemistry lab, and could possibly be biologically immortal. And even being only 15, could easily pass as a well-mature adult based on appearance alone. While on occasion she isn't too timid and meek to dress in anything fancy or revealing, Yuri has a casual, modest manner of attire. This is mostly due to the fact that it's not practical to enter the battlefield in shorts, skirts, and dresses (unless circumstances catch her by surprise). During school, she wears the standard Homurahara uniform. Her casual attire is usually brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful haori, but when she hangs out with her friends she wears a green shirt with a white, sports bra underneath that reveals her belly and bellybutton, and blue jeans with the Demonbane visible in her cleavage. When she goes on dates she wears a black cardigan, a white top and long cream-colored skirt Shortly after her brainwashing and experimentation at the hands of the Serpent Brotherhood, her eyes take on their silver color, which is a direct result of being implanted with Hans' parasitic worms. Her clothing at this time consists of a blue-grey nightie with a pair of navy blue panties on underneath. Body-wise she is physically capable of performing mystical techniques due to her ability to harness her ki energy for combat in conjunction with her Demonbane's power. Her training has also allowed her become a formidable warrior and tactician. Yuri, when transformed via the Demonbane, invokes the Sexier Alter Ego and Stripperiffic tropes. Many of her friends just can't believed that those man-crushing thighs and gravity defying "assets" belonged to a 15-year-old when they see her in her Demonbane armour. Yuri's left hand are covered with the original "claw" part of the Aeryn's gauntlet. Her eyes have black scleras and yellowish orange irises. Her second and Oni Goddess, true transformation gives her black and blue metallic Full-Frontal Assault microkini armor, and her eyes become purple and gold and her hair becomes white. Personality Yuri is very smart and easily excels in school; unfortunately, she is very shy, kind, timid, eager to please, she possesses a great inner strength, and often does not stand out in a crowd; She also has a violent side and a sharp tongue due to the Demonbane's influence. She is very polite, usually using honorifics when talking to people, and is also soft-spoken. Many might not notice it by glancing at her, but she has very large breasts-even that are even larger than Lynn Amicus' own! She tries to keep her huge breasts a secret by wearing unflattering clothes and keeping her arms crossed a lot--but she's not always successful in hiding them; they seem to have a mind of their own, much to Yuri's supreme embarrassment. She is somewhat perverted when it comes to girls as she is a lesbian due to Hans Bohgan's brainwashing. As noted by her closest friends, she can also be openly stubborn at times. However, she is also prone to feelings of resentment towards others. Because of her complex with her large bust she learned only one technique because other techniques causes her bust to bounce too much. She hates men who talk about her large bust size as her size are bigger then GG-Cup. When using the Demonbane she is under the influence of the Demonbane, her personality changes drastically; she codifies the Orgasmic Combat trope to the T. She becomes noticeably much less reserved, and becomes very sultry and sexual towards those around her. She also shows a cheerful glee towards hurting others, mainly during combat where she giggles slightly or moans in ecstasy. Sometimes she talks about herself in the third person. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- *Seal Magic- *Sakura Magic- Adaptive Power-Level- She can adapt to any power level even the Top Ranked Celestial due to the Demonbane being made to kill Celestials. Immunity Bypassing- She can even bypass all types of immunities when in her Demonbane armour. Supernatural Condition- She can channel her Demonbane's capabilities into her body, to accomplish superhuman feats by adding the Demonbane's powers to her own physical capabilities. This allows her to throw a rock around 450m with enough power and accuracy to punch a hole in another Demonbane wielder's chest. Outrun the fastest track runner in the Olympics and to take hits that would kill a regular person. Equipment Demonbane- Also, in a strange difference from most Demonbane armours deployments, Yuri's armor crawls up her skin and onto her body. When the Demonbane is activated, it enhances and augments her fighting ability, giving her a retractable blade on her right arm, and gives her six, whip-like attachments, which can extend to great lengths, from her hair. When Yuri is transformed to Oni Goddess mode's second form's full potential, Yuri loses most, if not all, of her control of her body and is filled with a strong, natural desire to love, fight and destroy. Thus, the Demonbane makes her an ultimately pure, killing weapon. The Akuma Worms that Hans implanted inside of her feed on any excess magical energy she circulates before she can use a spell, leaving her unable to even cast any in most cases. Due to them devouring it on a near constant basis, even Reiko is unable to tell that her sister is an actively practicing magic. They have grown within her for one year, turning into a nerve that has entangled throughout her entire body. It is suspended under normal circumstances without have an adverse effect on her body, but it will attack her nerves and use her energy to roam throughout her body while taking even more if it activates. Left on for half a day, they will drain her body of energy and start to consume her flesh as nutrition. As with any Magic Parasyte, it is painful containing a foreign substances in her body (such as antibiotics and medicines), but even more so with it entangling her nerves with its own and moving about. Her Demonbane can be activated by her lust, which in turn causes her to lust even more as the worms and Oni-Virus in her blood become an aphrodisiac. It can be forcefully be activated with a specially made aphrodisiac of Yuri's own design just incase she needs to use it in a moments notice. As they devour her energy, she becomes more lustful and is forced to seek out supplemental energy, semen and/or blood. Weakness of the Demonbane Like all Demonbane, Yuri's Demonbane armor is really weak against fire, causing its surface cells to react in ways that cause functions to fail. Unknown if an actual weakness, the Demonbane is known to have discomfort when covered with cold water. Techniques & Abilities Techniques Due to her complex with her bust she does not want to learn techniques that cause it to shake around thus she only learned one technique: *'Oni's Ax Kick': The user lifts the leg high and then kicks the opponent from above. It can also be used directly without lifting it first. *'Palm Strike': Chichiru Shibakami taught her the basic movements of the palm strike. *'Jungle Savate': is a mixed martial arts technique championed by Ryan Jenet. It is executed by leaping into the air and giving the target a roundhouse kick. Onihime The purpose of experimenting on Yuri was to test the Oni-Virus in conjunction with her body type. Certain members of the Dairenji Syndicate were captivated by her shapely beauty and curious to see what effects the virus would have on a nubile young woman like herself. When hatched, the mutated Yuri is found naked though she has no notable new anatomy. Her skin has taken on a sickeningly pale yellow tone, considerably slimy at times. Long trails of veins are also very evident, most notably across her face where they are uncharacteristically green. Her speed and agility is above the average Demonbane wielder's full power and, as acknowledged by Asada, she is exceptionally strong. A primary and seemingly controllable mutation found in her Onihime form are very large segmented and jointed appendages, resembling the legs of an arachnid, that spout in and out from her back. The newly-grown appendages are sharp enough to be easily capable of slashing and even impaling an unwary person tearing tanks to shreds. These appendages appear to be connected to Yuri's nervous system as damaging the glowing exposed growths on them can momentarily stun her. Little is known about the cause of Yuri's behavior after her mutation, though it is apparent that the Oni-Virus has taken over her primal instincts and turning off her inhibitors leaving behind what little she had left of her humanity. Before mutating, Yuri experienced searing pain as the Oni-Virus spread throughout her body. Spending her final moments suffering, she burst into flames screaming in agony. After emerging from the chrysalid, Yuri no longer appeared tormented, but instead developed feelings of ecstasy and delight in her new form; laughing maliciously as opposed to writhing in anguish. The only other behavior shown after mutation is an over-sexualized demeanor towards herself and others. These unique characteristics remain exclusive to her mutation, and is otherwise not known to be common traits among the other infected. It could be that Yuri was made to be a breeder for the Oni-Virus explaining her actions. Chichiru used an arcane sealing charm (that is the necklace around her neck) to revert Yuri back into her human form. She can activate the Demonbane with Onihime mode to become the Oni Goddess mode. Trivia *Yuri has above average physical abilities, being able to push someone far distances or single handedly hold back a closing stone door. Her strength is implied to have been inherited from her mother, who also demonstrated similar abilities. Other students have also commented or suggested that this is due to their large bust size. *She doesn't like creepy crawlies... *Yuri lives with both her parents and two older sisters. She inherited her mother's figure, while both of her sisters are both flat-chested (well her middle sister has a big buttocs). *Yuri has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on her shirts or bra, and large enough that they leave an opening on her track jacket, through which her cleavage is visible. *It can be assumed from her choice of the weapon that Yuri has some experience with a longsword and gauche. She even once stated that it was imprinted into her mind to fight using a longsword in her right hand and a main gauche in her left. *Yuri's Demonbane armour is based on her self-consciousness. Cynthia Amicus revealed that her self-consciousness was corrupted by Hans Bohgan's perverted habit towards her while she and Aeryn were being brainwashed by his men. *Yuri is a fan of anything related to traditional Japan, this includes books, items and even Chanbara Films. *It is not known exactly what caused Yuri’s fear of turtles and bananas; she may have been attacked by a turtle demon that used a banana as a weapon when she was a child and carries emotional scars from that event, however her oldest sister thinks that her fear originates from when she once caught her and her boyfriend in an “insanely intense intimate moment” together. *She doesn't like people who make fun of a girl's chest. *Her favorite drink is Omnipotent Soda and she dislikes black coffee. *One of the many reasons that she hates her large breasts is because they make her shoulders stiff. **One of the biggest reasons that she doesn't like her big breasts, is mainly because they hinder her Demonbane's diving and flying skills, but also because they don't give her the status that they grant to other Demonbane wielders in higher class circles. **Another of her primary complaints about needing a 40-H bra is that it's near impossible to find a bra in that size that doesn't belong on a either a granny or a porn star. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet